heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
In-Game Items
In-Game Items can be encountered and serve many purposes. Generally, they can be acquired in a number of ways, from questing, proving your might in arenas, defeating bosses, opening guild gift chests, participating in Guild Raids, to getting achievements. With the exception of gems and gold, items are stored in the inventory. Arena Ticket Arena tickets, as the name suggests, are tokens needed to battle in most arenas. Sometimes you will pick up a ticket while questing or fighting a boss. Arthurian Pie Arthurian Pie is used to increase Grail Knight Devotions by 20. Can be acquired in Daily Quests, GK Arena, or by exchanging GK Tokens. Gold Gold is accumulated through questing and defeating bosses. Its primary function is to enhance and evolve cards. Some arenas also require gold to fight matches instead of arena tickets. Sometimes you will find a container filled with a random amount of gold, instead of a set amount. From the smallest to the largest amount, the containers go as follows: * bag of gold = 50 Gold * bags of gold = 100 Gold * chest of gold = 500 Gold?? Gems Gems, unlike most items, can only be bought with real money or received as achievement rewards, special promo chests (bought with gems), and chests in special events. They are also one of the items that remain with you when you enter another realm (i.e. log in to another server), along with cards bought via booster packs/champion summons which land in your vault, accessible in multiple servers. You need to pay gems to purchase various special items, such as chests, potions, summon stones, Name Change, and Stat Reset. If you don't wish to pay for them, you can earn a total of 2260 gems per account through achievements, namely through getting the S and SS deck ranks, and reaching level 100. Grail Knight Tokens Grail Knight Tokens are special tokens that can be used to summon special items including shields which are used to obtain special cards, more GK Tokens, items that increase your GK Devotion, and more. These tokens can be acquired by reaching Grail Knight level 6 and Daily Quests. Handful of Offerings Handful of Offerings are used to increase Grail Knight Devotions by 200. They can be acquired in Daily Quests or by exchanging GK Tokens. Mana Potion Mana Potions will refill your mana to its maximum. Maps Maps are used to access levels within the Caerleon Champions Tower and can be acquired by defeating city bosses. * Fenric Map: Acquired by defeating Fenric Gore Claw in Broceliande. * Morbius Map: Acquired by defeating Morbius the Cursed in Tintagel. * Balzathor Map: Acquired by defeating Balzathor in Lyonesse. * Karn Map: Acquired by defeating Karn in Southport. * Desdemona Map: Acquired by defeating Desdemona in Salisbury. * Gravebane Map: Acquired by defeating Gravebane in Silchester. Name Change The Name Change item will let you change your name. When you start out, you will receive this item for free, and can afterwards be bought for 70 gems in the shop. Scroll of Cruelty The Scroll of Cruelty is used for Guild Raids, specifically for raids against Jezebel the Shriek and Blood Queen. These scrolls can be acquired by questing through Broceliande and as a possible reward for certain arenas. Scroll of Death The Scroll of Death is used for Guild Raids, specifically against Bourgard and Ossion the Dread. These scrolls can be gained by questing through Glastonbury the city of and certain arenas will specifically reward its combatants with this scroll. Stamina Potion Stamina potions will bring back your stamina to its maximum. They are somewhat rarer than mana potions, as city bosses will not drop them. Stat Reset The Stat Reset will refund the points you've allocated to your mana and stamina pool, allowing you to increase your stats again. It can be purchased in the shop for 1050 gems. Streak Bonus The Streak Bonus allows a 10% Might boost for every battle in the arena, along with a 1% bonus for every consecutive battle won (called a streak). It is a possible reward from arenas and achievements, and can be bought with 210 gems. Currently, the streak bonus from this item is capped at 200%. Summoning Charms Summoning charms come in large amounts and will yield you a card per 200 charms, from 1-star to 4-star cards. They are a common reward in the game. Summon Stones Summon stones will summon 3-star to 6-star cards. Much rarer than summoning charms, they can be acquired by fighting in arenas, going through quests, getting achievements, or purchasing them with 210 gems each. During the Carmarthen Booster Pack special event, you have the option to use 3 summon stones to get 2 cards from 4-star rarity and above. Tokens Tokens are special items received from chests, and can be spent to summon certain cards in special events as well enter certain arenas. Category:Needs update